1. Field of the Invention
The technical field relates to a disc device that supplies a disc (a disc-like information recording medium such as a CD or a DVD) to each of a plurality of disc drives.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a disc device of this type, a device disclosed in Japanese Patent Document 1 (JP 2011-204311 A) is known, for example. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a magazine that stores a plurality of trays that stores one disc, and a plurality of disc drives. The disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is structured such that an arbitrary tray is drawn out from the magazine. One disc stored in the drawn out tray is suctioned and held by a suction pad, and the disc is placed on the tray of an arbitrary disc drive.
With the disc device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the number of discs that can be stored in the magazine is small because the disc device is structured to store one disc per tray. For increasing the number of discs stored in the magazine, it may be effective to directly stack a plurality of discs without use of the trays, to thereby reduce the number of trays.
However, in this case, the discs being adjacent to one another stick fast together, and will not be separated from one another easily. Japanese Patent Document 2 (JP 2000-117553 A) discloses the technique for solving such a problem. Patent Document 2 discloses the following technique: separating adjacent two discs from each other by inserting claw portions between the two discs; and allowing the separated discs to be suctioned and held by suction pads.